


The Part Where All Your Friends Get Married and Settle Down

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Married Couple, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Me an' Hilda-- or er, Hilda and I, are engaged.""Uh...care to explain?""We're getting married! This coming Garland Moon!"Lysithea looked across the table, where Cyril was blushing with his usual tight-lipped expression, and a----he had a ring on his fourth finger."What?!""How?!"A.K.A. A lot can happen when you don't catch up with your friends for three years because you're busy exploring the world.
Relationships: Cyril & Lysithea von Ordelia, Cyril/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, ignatz/raphael (background), lorenz/leonie (background), marianne/linhardt (background), yuri/hapi (background)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	The Part Where All Your Friends Get Married and Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2269768&style=site#cmt2269768). Honestly the prompt was perfect for these particular set of characters, since I headcanon Lysithea and Claude as exploring the world, quietly coming back to their home(s) to recharge for a couple months, repeat, and that Cyril and Hilda are probably the last ones in their friend groups to get married.

"Me an' Hilda-- or er, Hilda and I, are engaged."

Lysithea pondered those words, looking at Cyril, then Hilda, then her husband, trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind this message.

Khalid squinted, looking just as confused. "Uh...care to explain?"

Hilda wrapped an arm around Cyril's shoulders, then pulled him into a big hug, a happy smile on her face. 

"We're getting married! This coming Garland Moon! I know you two are busy exploring the world and all, but you'll come, riiight~?"

Lysithea stared at Khalid again, who stared back at her. Then once more, she looked across the table, where Cyril was blushing with his usual tight-lipped expression, and a--

\--he had a ring on his fourth finger. 

An elegant gold ring, matching the one on the smaller hand wrapped around his shoulder.

Lysithea and Khalid opened their mouths at the same time to yell,

"What?!"

"How?!"

\---

As it turned out, they'd missed out on a lot of things in the past three years, two of which Lysithea spent moping around and waiting to die while Khalid frantically searched for a cure, and one where they travelled and explored from Morfis to Dagda to far, far beyond. 

Of course a lot had happened since then, including but not limited to: 

1\. Lorenz inheriting the title of Count Gloucester, telling his dad to fuck off (probably not literally) and marrying Leonie, who was now the leader of the Blade Breaker Company and stayed active as a mercenary while being a countess; 

2\. Linhardt, self-proclaimed "sexy trophy husband to Margravine Edmund," starting a very well-funded scientific society for Crestology; 

3\. Ignatz and Raphael getting together after possibly over a decade of pining (mostly from the former) and holding regular art exhibits at the booming Kirsten Inn;

4\. and finally, Cyril becoming a knight at House Goneril after graduating Officer's Academy and courting Hilda as she ran an artisan's school, which all happened exclusively within the past three years, hence why they did not catch on at all, as opposed to the other examples, where the romantic tension was thick enough to cut through ever since their academy days.

"Oh, boy, so this is what it meant when people talk about everyone getting married and settling down," Khalid sighed, stretching his arms. "We're already at that point of our lives. Where does the time go~"

"Yeah, even Yuri and Hapi are married now," Hilda said. "Yuri and Hapi."

"Damn," was all Khalid had to say on that, and Lysithea agreed-- not on the fact that they were together, but on the part where they went through with marriage, because Yuri Leclerc and Hapi most definitely did not seem like the marrying types, the last time she checked.

(But once again, the last time she checked was three years ago.)

"Well, then, congratulations to you two," she said. "And of course we'll attend. Right, Khalid?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, giving an exaggeratedly polite little bow. "Watch and learn, Cyril, this is the first rule of marriage: do what your wife says."

"Already doing it," Cyril replied. "She's always been good at that."

"Hey, I also do my share of work these days-- I run the academy mostly on my own, you know!"

Cyril smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Just joking, ya know that."

Hilda squeed and kissed him back, hers a quick peck on his lips.

They really are in love, Lysithea thought, still amazed at the development.

"So uh," Khalid cleared his throat, after observing the lovey-dovey couple for a few seconds, "the wedding. It's going to be in Goneril, right?"

"Yep! Right at the border, actually, so that friends from Almyra can attend, too."

"Friends..."

Friends from Almyra-- a phrase nobody expected a Goneril to utter just five years ago.

"Er, maybe co-workers would be more accurate, since that-- diplomacy stuff-- is my job now," Cyril clarified. "They're good people, though. Including the king. Guess I gotta thank ya for that, Cl-- Khalid."

Khalid raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Why me?"

"Oh, don't act all humble and coy now, Mr. I-was-both-leader-of-the-Alliance-and-king-of-Almyra, you're like the number one reason why diplomacy is even possible between the two countries," Hilda pointed at him with a knowing wink.

"Damn right I am," Khalid pointed and winked back, the signature shit-eating grin back on his lips. "Made that one year on the throne worth it."

Lysithea sighed, as did Cyril.

"Aw, what's that sigh for?"

"Oh, nothing."

"She's probably thinking that there's a reason why you two are friends," Cyril explained, ever so helpful, then turned to her. "Honestly, they're right. Don't think the Gonerils would have accepted me as fast as they did otherwise."

"You should give yourself more credit, Cyril," Lysithea said, pushing some cookies across the table. "You're a hard worker and a fast learner-- everyone can come to appreciate that, I'm sure."

"Yeah! It was actually Holst's idea to hire him, you know?" Hilda beamed. "Really can't thank him enough for that-- and backing me up when we announced our marriage, especially to Mom and Dad."

"And you should give yourself more credit, too, Hilda," Khalid said. "I'm sure nobody wants to mess with you, after they've seen you swing around Freikugel like that."

"Uh, excuse you, it's been like four, almost five years since the war ended, I'm very much back to being a delicate flower."

"Sure, sure," Khalid chuckled, then paused. "Huh, wait. Five years."

"Hm?"

He scratched the side of his face."I was just thinking...this makes it ten years since we've all known each other."

Lysithea blinked, more surprised by that than she should have been. 

They'd met at fourteen, fifteen, seventeen, and eighteen, with very different lives than the ones they led now, at twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-seven, and twenty-eight.

Such a simple fact, yet...it awed her, when she thought about it.

"Feels like it's been a lot shorter," Cyril commented. "Or a lot longer. Dunno which."

All the others nodded in agreement. 

"Are we in for another class reunion?" Lysithea asked, looking at Khalid.

"Hm, I don't know, are we?"

"I think our wedding might be able to double as one," Hilda said, "if you two come, since all our other classmates are invited."

"Hey, the wife already told you, we--" 

Khalid suddenly stopped, a particular glint in his eyes.

Hilda frowned, no doubt wondering what he was getting at, while Cyril fidgeted.

"...It's fine if ya can't stay long--"

"No, no, it's not that, we are going to stay in Fódlan for a while this time," Khalid said, then leaned into whisper something in Lysithea's ear.

After a brief nod, Lysithea cleared her throat and looked at the other couple.

"So, we will still go to your wedding," she began, "under one condition."

A gulp.

"W-what is it?"

Lysithea smiled.

"You two come to our baby shower."

Brief pause.

Then this time, it was their turn to yell out,

"What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (adults only for ease of moderation, please note)  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
